


By The Hand Of The Divinity

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Scarification, Service Kink, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kink Meme prompt:<br/>"Nux needs someone strong and charismatic to latch onto and revere. Furiosa looks at him with contempt and threatens to shoot him if he so much as breathes on the Wives, so she won't work for him because she isn't looking for a follower. Max is the closest thing to Immorten Joe around as far as Nux is concerned.</p>
<p>Cue Nux deferring to Max, trying to clean his boots, giving him the best bits of scavenged food, trying to cuddle for body warmth in the desert night, offering to suck him off in the mornings, etc. </p>
<p>Whether Max is just amused or takes Nux up on his offers of sexual service is up to the author."</p>
<p>This will eventually be Max/Nux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this purely for fun. Any commercially recognized characters are the property of the people who hold the rights to the Mad Max franchise and I make no money off it.

It takes Nux a while to understand Furiosa's rejection. The way he is accepted only so far and no farther when it seems that she has endless patience for the women in her care just learning to fight they way he had learned so long ago. 

It takes the stories of The Green Place and half-remembered whispers from his childhood to bring him the answer. 

She is the female half of the divine: the mirror of Immortan Joe, though less twisted and selfish. She is the guardian of the gates of Fólkvangr and he cannot hope to approach it on his own. It is not Valhalla, not shiny and chrome, but it is cool and green and he would live again in idleness and peace if she would only let him in. 

Furiosa should have taken on Immortan Joe's divinity when he died but she already had her own and so it passed to another. 

To Max.


	2. Chapter 2

It is by watching, more than anything else, that Nux learns the new rituals of the faith. Max responds to few of the old rituals Nux has known his whole life and those that Max does respond to are decidedly not appreciated. 

So Nux watches. He watches the Wives (still a unit in his mind, never to be separated except by death) as they bring Furiosa her share of the meals on her watch. Watches Max share his strength with whomever needs it and watches Furiosa makes sure that everyone gets a fair share, even the common masses. Nux watches selflessness and compassion take the place of greed and disdain and he yearns to be something worthy of pride. 

Nux starts small, patching the holes in Max's jacket. Bringing Max choice bits of what little food Nux can scavenge or hunt on his own. Using his shoulder to brace the car up so Max can work on the undercarriage. 

The first time Max stops Nux with a hand on his shoulder and a hesitant "thanks", Nux feels a twinge of pride. 

When Max begins preparations to leave again, Nux makes his own preparations to be with him on his journey. Nux will not be so lightly abandoned. 

Not again.


	3. Chapter 3

Max is startled by Nux's presence in the passenger seat when he finally makes his move to leave but he cannot gather the words that will make Nux leave and he will not force him out with violence. So Max only looks at Nux in silent confusion for a long moment before turning back to the road and starting the car.

Nux feels a surge of accomplishment, even as he privately worries that the supplies he has gathered will not be enough to hold him until they reach whatever destination Max has in mind. He only has the one sack of food and spare parts. Max has boxes of indeterminate supplies in the trunk and a full barrel of Guzzaline in the back seat but Nux knows his presence was not factored into the determining of what was necessary to pack. He has to hope his black thumb is enough to keep his presence held in a positive light, especially once his food begins to run low.

Nux tries not to think about things like that. Instead Nux watches Max through the long hours on the road; watches him grow tense under Nux's silent perusal, then relaxed again as he forgets, only to tense again as he glances over at Nux to find Nux still staring. 

In answer to Max's inquisitive sound Nux can only shrug helplessly. He doesn't know what he's looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick trigger warning, this chapter has ritual scarification.

There is something soothing about rituals, even those not bound up in worship. The stubble on Nux's head barely has time to grow before Nux again shaves it off. The scars that mark him as a driver and black thumb (among other accomplishments) have barely faded to thin white lines before he's taking a blade to his skin, far more meaningful designs than those carved into him by the flesh mechanic. When ever he completes a task he looks to Max, checking that Max is still there, occasionally daring to hope for acknowledgement or even rarer: approval. He paints his face in the image of a skull as a comfort and a reminder of home. That it intimidates some of those they come across is a bonus. 

Max drives for three days before their first true stop. They spend the night next to a tiny trickle of water, barely enough to even be considered flowing rather than dripping, and the next morning Max climbs into the passenger seat as though it is natural for him to be merely the passenger in his own rig. Nux is stuck with indecision, unable to be sure that Max is implying what Nux believes he is or whether Max merely intends for them to hide from the heat of the day and wanted more room to stretch out. It is only when Max cracks open an eye and asks, in short bitten off sentences, whether Nux intends to stand there all day or drive that Nux moves to obey.

Driving for Nux is like breathing and there is a certain joy to it that he has not found anywhere else. When Nux glances over at Max hours later the sight of that crooked grin let him know that he has earned the approval he craves. 

It's thrilling and when they curl together that night to keep the chill of the desert from their bones Nux begins to think in earnest of how he can fully earn the approval and attention of his personal deity.


End file.
